<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yoga positions for beginners by Electra_Gaunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466556">Yoga positions for beginners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt'>Electra_Gaunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mimì, avanti, susiti da terra… delicato come sì tu, finisce che ti pigghia un raffreduri.”</p><p>“Lassami concentrare e vattinne.” </p><p> </p><p>(Or that time when Mimì è fissato con lo yoga e poi se ne pente; Salvo, invece, è grato.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yoga positions for beginners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally, riesco a pubblicare questa piccola cosa... avevo perso un po' l'ispirazione ma oggi è tornata tutta di botto quindi, dopo averla riletta un paio di volte, eccola qui.</p><p>Ho provato a introdurre più siciliano possibile ma, come già detto, non è così semplice per chi non lo scrive tutti i giorni. Spero non siano troppo OOC i personaggi, è la mia prima explicit in questo fandom... quindi siate clementi. </p><p>Un saluto!<br/>XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ma che minchia ‘sta fanno<em>?</em>”</p><p>La domanda era sorta spontanea, nel preciso momento in cui Salvo era entrato in salotto quella sera.</p><p>“Non urlare.”</p><p>Il commissario scosse la testa, gli occhi ancora sgranati: non era normale tutto quello. Perché si era dovuto innamorare di un <em>personaggio</em> come Mimì Augello?</p><p>“Mimì, avanti, susiti da terra… delicato come sì tu, finisce che ti pigghia un raffreduri.”</p><p>“Lassami concentrare e vattinne.”</p><p>Un materassino da palestra (dove minchia lo aveva preso? Chissà) steso sul tappeto davanti al divano, ed il suo vice bellamente seduto su di esso, con gambe incrociate sopra alle ginocchia, occhi chiusi e rilassati. Una musica tibetana in sottofondo a scandire il tempo.</p><p>Ecco come lo aveva trovato, Salvo, con la sola luce calda e avvolgente della lampada da soggiorno ad illuminargli il viso.</p><p>(Se non fosse stato così basito, Salvo avrebbe anche potuto apprezzarne la vista.)</p><p>“Senti, ho prenotato da Calogero perciò, amunì, alzati veloce.” Borbottò senza alzare troppo il tono della voce. “Ho fame.”</p><p>“Sto meditando, nun lu viri?”</p><p>“Fai chiddu che vo’!” Scocciato, Salvo salì i gradini di casa a due a due, raggiungendo in poco tempo il piano superiore. Si fece ‘na doccia fredda, si cambiò i vestiti sudati e sporchi di giornata, prese chiavi e portafoglio e si diresse nuovamente verso l’uscio di casa.</p><p>Mimì era ancora nella posizione dove lo aveva trovato mezz’ora prima.</p><p>Montalbano tirò gli occhi al cielo e uscì senza dire una parola.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“E il dottor Augello? Unne l’aviti lassato?”</p><p>“Ah, il dottor Augello è molto impegnato, affari importantissimi in commissariato,” rispose Salvo, ridendo alla domanda di Calogero e ripensando a cosa stesse realmente facendo Mimì.</p><p>“Capisco, capisco… mestiere duro è, ‘u vostru.”</p><p>“La vostra signora, invece? Che dice?”</p><p>Calogero scosse il capo. “Mi sembra di essere in un film ‘mericano di ‘sti tempi! Non face altro che fare shopping, cucinari e macari in palestra va! Fa gioga… no, yoga. Mi capisce?”</p><p>“Yoga, sì, conosco.” <em>Bizzarro</em>, pensò, <em>guarda un po’ la coincidenza</em>.</p><p>“Sissì, beh… dice che aiuta con la postura, mal di schiena. Chiddu della palestra ci disse che rende più flessibili, stende i muscoli,” Calogero sbuffò. “Non pensa ad àutru!”</p><p>“Flessibili?”</p><p>“Accussì ci disse!” Calogero sbuffò al pensiero della moglie ma parve riprendersi in fretta. “Cosa vi porto, dottori?”</p><p>“Mi fido di te, Calo’!”</p><p>“Bene, allora decido iu pe’ Vossia.” E con ciò scappò nuovamente in cucina.</p><p> </p><p>La cena era stata ottima, come sempre. Salvo si era gustato la sua parmigiana di pesce spada in santa pace, senza nessuno a scassarigli i cabbasisi. Certo era che, in cuor suo, non era davvero più abituato a stare da solo anche in quelle piccole occasioni: da quando il suo vice si era <em>quasi</em> del tutto trasferito a casa sua, era strano ed insolito vedere il commissario aggirarsi per Vìgata senza la compagnia del suo vice, e fidanzato, Mimì Augello.</p><p>Ormai lo sapevano tutti, fino a Montelusa era giunta voce, e per quanto Salvo fosse restio a sbandierare la propria vita privata in prima pagina, quella volta non aveva detto nulla. Si era preso le male taliate da molte persone, si era pure preso le frecciatine velate e quelle al veleno, aveva accettato macari un richiamo dal questore.</p><p><em>“Le persone non dovrebbero frequentarsi sul posto di lavoro, Montalbano, e Lei lo sa bene!”</em> Aveva tuonato Alabiso, per la prima volta nella sua vita, appena era entrato nel suo ufficio.</p><p>
  <em>“Le posso assicurare, Signor Questore, che non cambierà nulla in commissariato… quello che succede tra me e il Dottor Augello è personale, non intaccherà minimamente i rapporti con i nostri colleghi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E se qualcosa dovesse succedere tra voi due, come la mettiamo in quel caso? Me lo dica Montalbano!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Siamo professionisti, lo saremo sempre in commissariato. Potrebbe succedere qualsiasi cosa, tra di noi, ma ciò non influenzerà l’ambiente di lavoro. Glielo garantisco anche a nome di Augello,” </em>aveva risposto prontamente Salvo, senza esitazione alcuna. Il questore potè solo annuire a quella determinazione.</p><p> </p><p>Perciò sì, a dire il vero, Salvo era impaziente di tornare a casa.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mimì era stanco. E frustrato.</p><p>Steso a pancia sopra sul letto di casa di Salvo a Marinella (quella casa che era diventata un po’ <em>loro, </em>a dire il vero, benché non ufficialmente), con addosso solo l’accappatoio ancora umido dalla doccia appena fatta, fissava la scala che portava alla porta d’ingresso con insistenza.</p><p>Dove minchia era finito il suo fidanzato? Perché ci stava mettendo così tanto a tornare a casa?</p><p>Dov’era andato? Con <em>chi</em> era stato?</p><p>L’immagine di Ingrid spuntò prepotente davanti agli occhi; alta, bionda e bellissima… Mimì non poteva vederla manco di calata, con il suo stupido accento e quelle taliate inconfondibili lanciate in direzione di Salvo. Del <em>suo</em> Salvo.</p><p>Aveva tentato di parlarne con l’altro, ma il commissario si era messo a ridere con scherno.</p><p><em>“ ‘U viri ca si tuttu minchiune!” </em>Aveva risposto ridendo e lo aveva lasciato lì, nel bel mezzo del suo ufficio, per poi richiamare all’attenzione Fazio e correre via ad indagare su un nuovo caso fresco di giornata.</p><p>Menomale che lo yoga doveva aiutare a ritrovare la calma, la rilassatezza interiore, insegnandoli il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Non stava funzionando granché.</p><p>Sbuffò, irritato. Scese giù in cucina, si preparò una camomilla, e tornò a letto. Prima ancora che potesse accorgersene, gli occhi si chiusero e la stanchezza lo assalì.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Davvero credevi potesse funzionare accussì?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-cosa”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lassa stari, pigghia le tu’ cose e nesci.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le lenzuola bianche erano completamente stropicciate e per metà toccavano il pavimento chiaro, quasi fossero state tirate indietro con impeto e foga. Senza cura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salvo che minchia-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salvo?” Una voce di donna emerse dal terrazzino e Mimì si sporse a fissare fuori, senza muovere un passo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salvo, tutto bene? È andato via?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stava per farlo.” Rispose Montalbano, guardandolo con occhi mai visti. Freddi e distanti. “Ancura non l’hai capito, ah? Nun ti vogghio più ‘cca!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perché? Perché?!” Mimì prese ad urlare, forte, il groppo in gola e la voce rotta. Allibito, si fece avanti di qualche passo, avvicinandosi sempre di più all’uomo che amava e che ora lo stava respingendo tanto malamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ti amo! ‘U capisti?! NON TI AMO!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! No! Non è possibile!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mimì continuò ad urlare con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo, lacrime a rigargli le guance e un bruciore straziante all’altezza del petto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mimì, Mimì!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì, amunì, svegliati! Mimì!”</p><p>Augello si tirò su, tremante. Il cuore gli batteva in petto come non mai. Si guardò intorno, freneticamente, e lasciò vagare gli occhi da un lato all’altro della stanza cercando Ingrid. Ma era solo, a parte Salvo al suo fianco.</p><p>Il commissario era vicino a lui, indossava la solita maglia bianca a maniche corte che usava per coricarsi, i capelli ricci scompigliati e lo sguardo ancora assonnato.Non lo aveva sentito rientrare a casa, minimamente.</p><p>“Va tutto bene? Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?”</p><p>Mimì annuì senza rispondere e fissò Salvo alzarsi dal letto e scendere giù in cucina, riemergendo poco dopo con una caraffa in mano ed un paio di bicchieri.</p><p>“Tieni, bevi piano che è fridda.” Sussurrò.</p><p>Fece come gli era stato detto e tacque, sorseggiando il liquido trasparente. Quando finì, lo posò sul comodino e tornò a stendersi sul materasso, asciugandosi le lacrime con le maniche dell’accappatoio.</p><p>Salvo lo fissò tutto il tempo, tra il preoccupato e l’incuriosito.</p><p>“Mi dici che succiriu?”</p><p>“Niente. Dormi.”</p><p>Il giovane commissario girò gli occhi al cielo, come al solito, prima di sdraiarsi vicinissimo a lui, il braccio sinistro ad avvolgergli la vita e l’altro piegato sopra il cuscino in modo tale da poter fissare il volto di Mimì dall’alto verso il basso.</p><p>“Perché non vuoi dirmelo? È così brutto?”</p><p>“Nienti fu.”</p><p>“Stai piangendo, perciò <em>niente</em> non può essere. O sbaglio?”</p><p>“Perché insisti tanto, mh?”</p><p>“Perché parlare degli incubi aiuta sempre.”</p><p>“ ‘Sta parra chiddu che non apre bocca mancu cu’ mia.”</p><p>Salvo corrucciò le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Ma che minchia dici? Tu sì l’unica persona con cui parlo di tutto, in assoluto!”</p><p>“Me ed anche Ingrid, Fazio e Livia, quando torna da Genova-“</p><p>“Ma di cosa stai parlando?! Mi dici che ti pigliò?”</p><p>Mimì tacque di nuovo, alcune lacrime fresche a inumidirgli le palpebre. Salvo non poteva davvero vederlo così.</p><p>Lo strinse a sé con più forza, baciandogli una guancia.</p><p>“Calogero ha chiesto di te, voleva farti assaggiare la caponata di pesce spada… dice che se domani non ti presenti, a pranzo, te la porta personalmente in commissariato.”</p><p>“Davvero?”</p><p>“Sissì, ma gli ho detto che eri molto impegnato per un caso e non potevi proprio accompagnarmi.” Tentò di ironizzare Salvo, cercando un modo efficace a risollevare l’animo al suo vice. “Ovviamente manda saluti e la caponata era buonissima, solo per dirtelo.”</p><p>“Te la sei gustata di fino, immagino.”</p><p>“Ci mancava pure ca nun lo facessi.”</p><p>“La caponata si gusta in due-“</p><p>“Se tu solo fossi venuto cu’ mia-“</p><p>“-perciò chi ti ha accompagnato, ‘sta volta?”</p><p>Salvo si bloccò, indispettito da quella domanda inquisitoria neanche poco velata.</p><p>“Nessuno, io-“</p><p>“Dimmi la verità.”</p><p>“Mimì, ma che ti sei impazzito? Chi avrei dovuto invitare, scusa?”</p><p>Mimì ingoiò il groppo in gola poi si voltò dall’altro lato a fissare la finestra ed il mare oltre essa. Non rispose nulla.</p><p>Ma a Salvo non serviva, non davvero. Era fin troppo chiaro cosa passasse per la testa di Domenico, ormai lo conosceva meglio di se stesso.</p><p>“Mi guardi, per favore?” Gli parlò piano all’orecchio e percepì Mimì rabbrividire sotto le sue dita. Sorrise quando lo vide girarsi. “Non mi ha accompagnato nessuno, domani chiedi pure a Calogero.” Disse, prima di passare a baciargli l’incavo del collo con insistenza.</p><p>“Non abbisogna che chiedo a Calogero, lo so,” rispose l’altro. “Scusami.”</p><p>“Ora me lo dici che ti sei sognato?”</p><p>Mimì sbuffò. Aveva gli occhi ancora rossi, i capelli scompigliati come mai e parlava con tono basso, quasi avesse urlato per ore. “Prometti di non rìdiri, dopo?”</p><p>“Amunì, dai!” Sbottò Salvo ad occhi chiusi mentre continuava a lasciare una sciabaci e <em>segni</em> inconfondibili dietro l’orecchio sinistro.</p><p>“Ho sognato che tu… io ero qui, in questa stanza e-“ la voce s’incrinò. Salvo interruppe quello che stava facendo e lo fissò.</p><p>“Che io?”</p><p>“Mi tradivi, su questo letto e mi ripetevi di andarmene, che non mi amavi ed io continuavo a urlare,” borbottò, evitando di dire con chi lo stesse tradendo, non aveva reale importanza. “Se ci penso, i-io… so che era un sogno ma non riesco a non vedermi la scena.”</p><p>“Guardami, Mimì.” Salvo portò una mano sotto al mento dell’altro, tirandolo verso l’alto. “Guardami.”</p><p>“Ti sto guardando.”</p><p>“No, non lo stai facendo,” parlò con fermezza, Salvo. “Altrimenti vedresti quanto ti amo.”</p><p>Non c’era alcuna esitazione, neppure la più piccola incertezza nella voce. Nulla. E Mimì rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il rumore sordo e ridondante delle sue parole.</p><p>“Ti amo anche io, Salvu’.”</p><p>“Ora me lo dai un bacio, per favore?”</p><p>Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere nulla. Come due calamite, si attaccarono con tale energia da far male. Si rincorsero fino a quando l’aria non mancò nei polmoni.</p><p>Salvo si tolse la maglia velocemente, godendosi con gli occhi l’attimo in cui anche Mimì lasciò andare l’accappatoio blu a terra, sotto di esso nessun indumento a frapporsi con la sua pelle chiara.</p><p>“Dovresti vestire sempre accussì, dentro casa. Lo sai?” Rise Montalbano con le mani indaffarate ad afferrargli i fianchi snelli ma carnosi, scendendo fino ad inglobare i glutei di Mimì in una presa ferrea. Lo attirò a sé, facendo scontrare i bacini l’uno con l’altro e gemette forte, gli occhi lucidi e spalancati.</p><p>“Non credo sia una buona idea, finiremmo per non concludere nienti.”</p><p>“Concluderemmo <em>tutto</em>, invece.”</p><p>Mimì rise alla battuta e Salvo gli afferrò il membro ormai turgido, fino a quando il suo vice non iniziò a singhiozzare e sospirare sempre più velocemente.</p><p>“Salvo, amunì… !”</p><p>“Siamo focosi stasera, com’è?” Glielo strinse un po’ di più, sentendolo liscio e scivoloso sotto le dita. Mimì in tutta risposta gli abbassò con uno scatto i pantaloni del pigiama, iniziando a reciprocare quello che il suo superiore stava facendo.</p><p>“Lo sai cosa mi ha detto Calogero?”</p><p>“Davvero, Salvo? Vuoi parrare proprio ora?”</p><p>“Mi ha detto che anche sua moglie sta facendo yoga… dice che aiuta ad essere più <em>flessibili</em>,” domandò e sospirò ad occhi chiusi, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Domenico.Era il suo posto preferito. Solo suo. “E’ così, Mimì?”</p><p>“In effetti, ho notato dei miglioramenti.”</p><p>“Ah, sì? E come li avresti notati?”</p><p>“Quando sono sotto la doccia, da solo… e tu nun ci sì.”</p><p>La risposta di Mimì lo fece rabbrividire e l’immaginazione di Salvo partì in quarta. Se lo figurò avvolto da getti d’acqua bollenti, il vapore ad appannare i vetri del bagno e non solo. Se lo figurò in mille posizioni yoga differenti, dalle più probabili a quelle più indecenti. Dovette stringere forte gli occhi per non venire lì, così, come un adolescente qualsiasi.</p><p>“La posizione del cane è quella che preferisco.”</p><p>“<em>Minchia di una minchia</em>, Mimì.”</p><p>Perché Salvo aveva visto quella posizione, da qualche parte. Ne aveva sentito parlare ed, in effetti, se lo immaginava chiaramente Mimì in quella posa, pronto a darsi piacere <em>da solo</em>.</p><p>A quella scena, il commissario non resistette oltre. Lo afferrò per le cosce, se le portò alle spalle ed affondò con frustrante lentezza nel corpo dell’altro. Non durarono molto: dopo il primo momento, Salvo si lasciò completamente andare con ritmo sempre maggiore ed affondi sempre più veloci mentre Mimì inarcò la schiena verso l’alto, alzandosi quasi del tutto dal materasso, e facendo aderire ben bene il sedere al bacino dell’altro.</p><p>“<em>S-sì</em>, sì… così, per favore, Salvo!” Urlò, sentendo il membro dell’uomo sfiorargli la prostata.</p><p>“Mimì! Mimì!”</p><p>Gemettero, troppo presi dal momento, l’aria attorno a loro si era fatta asfissiante ed elettrica. Vennero un attimo dopo, entrambi, quasi simultaneamente.</p><p>“N-non ti ho manco toccato,” blaterò Salvo, sconvolto, guardando le chiazze di liquido bianco lattiginoso bagnare l’addome del compagno. Lasciò andare le gambe di Mimì ed esse si aprirono come petali di un fiore attorno a lui.</p><p>Era certamente la visione più appagante che Salvo avesse mai visto.</p><p>Uscì piano da Mimì, cercando di non fargli male, poi si accasciò accanto a lui. Un sorriso leggero si aprì sul suo volto. “Mimì?”</p><p>“Dimmi.”</p><p>“Mi prometti di non essere più geloso di nessuno? Crìrimi, non ne hai bisogno.”</p><p>Augello gli salì nuovamente sopra, a cavalcioni. “E tu mi prometti di stare all’occhio alle femminone che ti girano attorno?”</p><p>Salvo rise, di gusto. Gli strinse le cosce con le mani calde. “Come vuole Vossia, ora andiamo a farci una nuotata ‘a mare?”</p><p>“Ma sono le quattro!”</p><p>Nonostante le proteste di Augello, il resto della nottata la passarono a rincorrersi tra il bagnasciuga e l’acqua bassa di Marinella.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Trascorsero le successive settimane a provare tutte le posizioni yoga possibili ed immaginabili, sia fuori che <em>dentro</em> le lenzuola, e Mimì fu grato a Calogero per aver persuaso Salvo che quella pratica non fosse così male, in fondo.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>